The Hyuga Leaves
by Alma Hitsugaya
Summary: Neji Hyuga leaves Konoha for Orochimaru. I just came up with this idea. Please tell me what genre this should be! I don't know what genre it should be!


Yo! I read this fic and thought _What if Neji quits being a ninja? And he goes to Orochimaru for strength? What'll happen? _So I decided to write this fanfic.

* * *

_Neji's P.o.v_

I left the Hyuga Mansion and headed toward the training grounds. By the time I got there, there was about 5 cloud ninjas. I hid lebehind a bush and I decided to see what they were doing.

" So we take one of the main branch guys and take the secret of the Byakugan. Also, are you sure that a main branch Hyuga trains here?" One ninja said.

" Yeah. Yeah, but what if they're stronger then we are boss?" Another asked.

" Don't sweat it. I am the leader and I will take a Hyuga and find the secret of the Byakugan." The leader said.

When I tried to get away, I saw a cloud ninja right behind me. He took his hand and put it around my neck. He lifted me up and tightened the grip as I tried to get out of his grasp.

" Guys look what I found. A Hyuga." The ninja said. " Can I kill him?"

" Don't kill him. I hear that this boy is the nephew of the Hiashi Hyuga. He'll be fine." The leader said. " And I could use a punching bag."

I used gentle fist on the cloud ninja. The clud ninja dropped his hand off my neck and I used the Substitution Jutsu.

" Get that kid if it's the last thing you do!" The leader shouted.

The cloud ninjas went in search for me. I tried to get away. I transformed into a different person. I transformed into a boy with brown face-length hair that is slightly spiked and my eyes are the color of red and blue. I'm wearing a white button shirt and blue pants. My headback isn't there. My height is the same. I ran into Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Naruto who were talking to each other.

" Sakura, I wanna show you guys my new tech-hey, have I met you before?" Naruto asked.

" No." I said. My voice was a little lower than Naruto's.

" Well, what's you're name?" Tenten asked.

Crap. I never thought of my name...

" Li Syaroan." I said. (This is a real character)

" Li-san, are you a Konoha ninja?" Tenten asked. I heard the cloud ninjas get closer. I decided to run off.

" Hey! Where are you going!" Ino shouted. I couldn't really hear her but she wasn't out of sight. A cloud ninja appeared behind me with a kunai at his hand pointing toward my neck. Naruto ran towards me.

" Cut off the transformation Hyuga boy." The cloud ninja said. Two other cloud ninjas got hold of Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." I said

" Stop playing games. Your chakra is the same." The cloud ninja said. The cloud ninja took out some rope. He tied my hands so I couldn't use gentle fist. The cloud ninja took his kunai and stabbed it into my arm and the transformation wore off.

" Dammit." I said.

" You're coming with us." The leader said.

_Naruto's P.o.v_

" Hey! What are you doing with Neji!" I shouted.

" I'm going to use him so Hiashi Hyuga can come forth. I'm the leader of this group of the hidden cloud village." The Cloud leader said.

" Let them go." Neji said.

" Neji what are you..." Tenten said but the rest of the words stayed in her mouth.

" Let them go." Neji repeated.

" Okay. Fine. Men-" The leader started. Then, the leader passed out dead.

" Anyone else?" Neji asked.

" How..how did you get loose?" A cloud ninja asked.

" Ever heard of a clone jutsu?" Neji asked.

Neji then killed all the cloud ninjas. One by one they all fell to the ground. Neji soon took out a kunai and stabbed the cloud ninjas right in the heart.

" Neji, what are you doing?!" I asked.

" Leave me alone." Neji said. Then I noticed, there was blood on Neji's face. (Obviously)

" Neji, you should get cleaned up." Tenten said.

" I said leave me alone." Neji said.

" Fine." I said starting to leave. " Come on Sakura. Let's go."

_Neji's P.o.v_

I went to a nearby river and cleaned up. Then I went home at aroung 8:00.

_The Next Day..._

Once again, I went to the training grounds. But this time Lee and Tenten were talking. I hid behind a tree.

" Gai-sensei, Lee, this is all true. I saw it with my own eyes! Neji literally killed 5 cloud ninjas!" Tenten said.

" well, what are you going to do?" Lee asked.

" How about Neji quits the team?" Tenten asked. " I mean, if this happens again, then it might cause trouble."

" I guess we can do that." Gai said. (Seriously? And I thought you were YOUTHFUL)

" I agree to this too." Lee said. (Same comment)

I walked out of behind the tree.

" Neji, I was Lee, Tenten and I were thinking, we think you should quit the team." Gai said.

" Okay." I said. I started to walk away. ( You quit that easily?)

It wasn't my fault. The cloud ninjas deserved that. I walked into the Hyuga Mansion to see Hiashi glare at me with a shameful look.

" What?" I asked.

" Neji, I am disappointed of your actions yeaterday." Hiashi said. " Hinata has told me that you killed cloud ninjas."

" So?" I asked.

" Hinata told me that you did it for no reason. Do you know that this can bring shame to the Hyuga clan?" Hiashi asked.

_So do you only card about the Hyuga clan?_

I left the Hyuga Mansion after grabbing a black headband. (You know the headband that Neji wears in Konoha High) I walked to Hokage Tower. As I walked inside of Tsunade's office, I saw Squad 7,8,10 and Team Gai telling Tsunade about what happened. (Without the senseis excpt Gai)

" Neji Hyuga, what do you want?" Tsunade asked. I took off my headband and placed on Tsunade's desk.

" I resign my status as a shinobi." I said putting on my other headband.

Everyone was really surprised. Gai and Lee's mouth's fell to the ground litterally. Hinata and Tenten tried convincing me to go back to being a shinobi. Sakura and Ino screamed "WHAT". Shino and Shikamaru just flinched. Chouji dropped his chips with his mouth open. Kiba and Akamaru just freaked grabbed my shoulers and made me face towards him.

" Neji, enough with the games." Naruto screamed.

" This isn't a game." I said removing Naruto's hands from my shoulder. Then I left without saying a word.

Naruto's P.o.v

" Why that jerk..." I said.

" Naruto calm down." Sakura said.

" How can I calm down when Neji just quit being a ninja right in front of me!" I said.

" I know Naruto." Sakura said.

" No you don't." I said. " Neji used to be the same as Sasuke. Now that he left, it's like bringing Sasuke back to the village is almost impossible." I said.

_Neji's P.o.v_

I went back to the Hyuga Mansion and took some of my things. Then, a guy with onyx eyes and ash-grey hair kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with bangs framing either side of his forehead appeared. He's wearing a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

" Kabuto Yakushi..." I said.

" Neji Hyuga, I hear that you killed 5 cloud ninjas and quit being a ninja." Kabuto said.

" So what if I did?" I asked.

" You can become one of Lord Orochimaru's ninjas." Kabuto said.

" And why should I be one of Orochimaru's ninjas?" I asked.

" Well, since you quit being a ninja, you can become a strong ninja and get the ultimate strength that you could ever imagine from going to Orochimaru." Kabuto answered. " Well, Sasuke Uchiha got real strong. Go to Orochimaru and you can have the same strength as Sasuke."

_I Can Gain Ultimate Strength..._

" Fine, I'll go to where Orochimnaru is." I said.

" Perfect. " Kabuto said. But then, you guys all know how Sasuke got the curse mark so no need to say.

" So, I'll be waiting at the gates. Come to the gates where nobody can see you like at midnight." Kabuto said. " Oh yeah by the way, the curse mark may eat your chakra away but no need to worry, you're strong enough to handle it."

" Okay." I said. The curse mark was painful but it didn't really bother me much. I packed some things but I left the photo of Team Gai. Then I decidedto maditate for my free time.

Hinata told to eat but I refused. When everyone was asleep and it was around midnight, I left the village with Kabuto...

* * *

Did you enjoy? No flames. Ja Ne!


End file.
